


I just wanna say

by dreamerinheaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke-centric, F/M, Trailer Spoilers, based on the trailer, clarke misses bellamy, i don't know how to tag, the 100 season 5, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Just a little something that came into my mind after watching the trailer, a followup to Clarketalking to Bellamy on the radio.





	I just wanna say

"But in case this is the last time I get to do this, I just wanna say -"

Say what?

_I miss you._

_I don't know how to do this without you by my side._

_I hope you're okay._

_I love you._

No. Not like this.

She will tell him all of this if - when! **When** she sees him again. She's telling herself that she's not saying it because she needs something to hold onto, something she has to live for until Bellamy and the others are coming back.  That it has nothing to do with her being afraid.

Or with her being afraid that they may never come back. That this might be the last time she gets to send a message to him. 

The last message Bellamy may ever receive from her. 

And Clarke decides that this message should not be about herself. It should be about Bellamy, what he needs to hear from her in this moment. And that isn't a confession. It's absolution.

So she whispers "Please don't feel bad about leaving me here." into the radio. "You did what you had to do." Sie pauses, just for a second. closes her eyes and sees his smile. "I don't blame you. And neither should you. Please Bellamy. If you feel like you owe me something, then - then do me a favour and don't blame yourself."

She slowly puts the radio down and stars into the sky. 

"May we meet again."


End file.
